Why Won't You Die? Lizzy's Story
by Unicornacopia aipocanrocinU
Summary: Lizzy Welterdawn is a new murderer in town but has quite a rep among the city. Not many guess that she's just a high school student though. Troubles arise as a witness to her has called in an assassin to deal with her. Who is this John Wolf and why can't he just leave her alone? (Badwolf1900 and I made a story form an RP) I don't own creepypasta. Badwolf owns John Wolf. Rated-T


**So. Me and BadWolf1900 were Pming each other and He kept giving me these little teaser commercials that were weird, confusing, or funny. I got lost on most of them but then there was this 'Mysterious Girl' in there and I started to get very interested in this** **mysterious** **character... CX Anyway! I started to add my own lines as the Mysterious Girl and then we were suddenly roleplaying and he was writing his oc John Wolf's side and I was writing the Mysterious Girl's side.**

 **And now we are both setting it up on here! If you want John's side of the story go to BadWolf1900's profile for that!**

 **If you want my newest Oc's (Who actually sounds a LOT like me from 7 months ago) side of the story then stay here for the story!**

 **I don't own John Wolf- BadWolf1900 does.  
I don't own Slender or any Creepypasta except my OC- I don't know who does but it's not ever going to be me.**

 **No new chapters until we do more RP. Thanks! R &R Goodnight! Or day... or evening... or morning... or lunch, supper, breakfast, twilight, midnight... Just start reading!**

* * *

Lizzy Welterdawn is just an average middle school student with average grades, average looks, average clothes, average everything. Only thing is no-one knows what her hobby is. No-one should know or else there WILL be problems.

You see, Lizzy's 'hobby' is dark and twisted and very suited for her. She murderers people who wrong her. Like for example her parents. That's right. Her parents wronged her for being assholes who only care for themselves. They always beat her up if she didn't make food or do the laundry or wash the dishes. So a few months ago she had snapped and killed them. Serves them right.

Still everyone thinks that they went on a bisness trip and haven't come home yet.

A few months ago was when she started killing people. A few months ago was when people started to dissapear. 3 weeks ago people started realizing there is a mass murderer on the loose. And just yesterday someone connected some evidence of the murderer being Lizzy. Too bad he's not going to be able to tell anyone in time.

Lizzy walked out of her house to find a man who has found the mass murderer. David Kenton. Lives just a few blocks away. Easy kill.

She arrived at David's very fast using the trees in the woods. As Lizzy walked in she checked the time.

11:39 PM

He should be asleep by now.

Lizzy stalked into the kitchen through the window which was stupidly left open.

She then crawled up the stairs after finding nothing in the few rooms on the main floor. Making her way down the hall she never found anything much or big in the first three rooms until the fourth. The fourth room was filled with pictures of murder scenes, a few of which she recognized as her own doing, and newspaper clippings from them.

Lizzy nabbed,broke, erased, and tore every single picture, drawing, document, note, and e-mail about her.

She walked out of the room with a small bag filled with the evidence. Lizzy could burn it later but for now she needed to find the man she came here for and make the kill. She had just gone a few more feet before she heard some slight snoring come from the room beside her. Lizzy silently opened the door without a creek. She watched as David snored. After around a minute Lizzy creeped up behind him. She was about to make the small stab that would end his life but fate wasn't on her side tonight, David's eyes snapped open.

David gasped then yelped as Lizzy tried to get a good stab at his head but he had moved out of the way _just_ in time. The dagger sunk down right where Davids head was suppose to be, impaling his pillow instead. David stood and sprinted down his stairs as Lizzy chased after him. Not how Lizzy planned this to go.

David had made his way to the other side of kitchen with his phone in hand and dialing 911 when Lizzy finally made it to the kitchen doorway. David was yelling into the phone his address and what's happening as Lizzy tried to corner him. Keyword: tried. Unfortunatly Lizzy could already hear the sirens in the distance as David almost hit her with a plate.

Lizzy made the gesture to she was watching him as she hopped out the window and sprinted through the woods and back home.

 _ **~-Next Day 9:27 PM-~**_

Lizzy had spent the entire day tracking David and had finally got him right where she needed him. David was basically alone walking down the streets, no one would notice if he was tackled into an ally, notice his screams over the traffic a few streets away, and call the cops in time.

Lizzy sat on the roof of a shortish 2 story building waiting for David to get close enough. Right when David had turned the corner and neared a few feet, Lizzy jumped.

She landed in a somersault in front of David. Lizzy then kicked him in the leg and punched him in the face. David tripped and fell onto a trash can nearby, cutting the front of his shirt and breaking the skin on his side into a shallow cut. David, stumbling, got back to his feet but before he could do anything Lizzy had already slammed him into the wall with a loud crack. Lizzy huffed as David efficiently slipped into unconsiousness.

She was just carrying him into the ally to finish off when she had seen some guy run out of another ally across the street. Lizzy hid Davids body in some abandoned restaurant's garbage crate, then climbed the side of said abandoned restaurants wall.

Lizzy chased after the man she had seen until she had followed him all the way back to his house.

Lizzy continued to stalk him until days after when she learned he had called an assassin on her.

As Lizzy walked home she chuckled and with a smirk she thought to herself,

 _Let's see if this 'John Wolf' fellow can actually even get in a good few rounds with me..._


End file.
